Mi futura esposa
by Raito-Yagami
Summary: Veremos que le pása a Kaoru cuando un nuevo estudiante trata de robarle a Sadaharu XD


**DISCLAIMER.- PoT no es mio XD**

**Pareja: Kaoru x sadaharu**

**Autora: denevan **

**Dedicatoria:CE FIC MIM ELE CONSAGRA-O AOS MEUS AMIGOS ZAKU, SAM E OSIS QUE MO' APOIOU EM MUITO PEQUENO OBRIGADO PARA TODO. O BOM MESTRE AO 3 AQUI DEIXO O MEU REGALITO**

**Bueno espero que este entendible el fic aun mi gramatica en espahol no es muy buena, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo n.nU **

**Mi futura esposa**

Comenzó todo pues ser los voy a contar eso paso hace un año cuado yo estaba en mi primer año en la escuela Seigaku, desde ese momento en el que llegue al equipo de tenis me sentí un poco intimidado, había demasiados aspirantes…y dentro de ellos estaban los sempais me daban un poco de temor Fuji con esa sonrisa tan macabra…, kawamura si tomaba la raqueta se volvió loco y hablando de locos Eiji que parecía un niño inquieto y Oishi su madre

Bueno así es como solo quedo Sadaharu mi sempai... con el fue al que me ah pegue demás… y no por otras cosas yo cada que iba a entrenar le tomaba de la mano si yo Kaoru Caído iba de la mano de mi sempai, también el me esperaba después de mis clases y así yo era feliz la verdad siempre me gusto Sadaharu era un hombre misterioso y me llamaba la atención…

Pero no todo resulta como se planea verdad, bueno mi felicidad se vio opacada cuando un niño extranjero de nombre Kei llego a nuestro colegio y el muy aprovechado decía ser tímido y demás….

Un pequeño rubio llego tomado de la mano de Yamato sempai, bueno solo con estar en mi salón y robarme a mí único y mejor amigo rival momoshiro baka, ahora se atrevía a entrar al club de tenis

El pequeño rubio e presento con todos los chicos como le había indicado Yamato sempai

El rubio dio un paso adelante… yo sus mejillas se colorearon… me llamo Kei Anderson vengo de EE.UU. y el niño fijo sus grandes ojos azules en un particular sempai que estaba ahí c unas gafas extrañas y que le llaman la atención… el chiquillo corrió hasta tomarle de la mano.. y sonreír

Sadaharu se sorprendió ante la acción del menor, no le aparto y tampoco soltó sus manos, si no todo lo contrario ya investigaría sobre esa pequeña masita rosadita como le llamo Eiji al pequeño coqueto…

El entrenamiento paso sin contratiempo una que otra pelea por parte de Momoshiro y Kaoru, o un Eiji haciendo maldades, un Fuji acosando a Tezuka… a sin mencionar que aquella masita rosadita parecía chicle no se separaba de Sadaharu… y eso notablemente molestaba a Kaoru… se sentía desplazado…

Así pasaron 3 meses de que aquel niño llegase y le hiciera aun lado, Sadaharu ya no me esperaba después de clases y ya no le tomaba de la mano… por eso me hice mas recio olvidando varias cosas yo Kaoru intentaba odiar a mi sempai mas no lo lograba y eso me enfadaba….y ese enfado llego a su limite aquel nefasto día…

Momoshiro: que bien Kei entonces te casaras con Sadaharu sempai y tendrán hijos..

Kaoru no pudo evitar esos gritos que daba momoshiro… se acerco y escuchaba paciente todo lo que aquel rubio decía con respecto a su sempai, el seria su esposa, tendrían hijos… todo lo estaba terminando por impacientar…

Fuji: te veo muy contento con Kei…te has olvidado de Kaoru-kun… valla que te gustan los mas pequeños.. Sadaharu pervertido…

Sadaharu: no… solo que el pequeño Kei… bueno es tímido y no se siente bien en este país además de que si lo llevo a su casa no es por que ande con el niño, es por que no se sabe regresar y como es mi vecino me han pedido de mi ayuda….

Y ambos chicos se congelaron al ver a un Kaoru gritando…

No no te vas a casar con Sadaharu… por que yo soy su novia y me voy a casar con … y nosotros tendremos bebes y tu no estas incluido….

Fuji sonrió maliciosamente… a ver a un Kaoru todo sonrojado y gritando a todo pulmón…

Sadaharu por su parte se sonrojo un poco y siguió caminando… sin hacer caso de las burlas de Fuji…

Kaoru…. Murmuro Momoshiro…

Kaoru salio de su trance al darse cuenta lo que había dicho…se fue corriendo… no estaba comportándose como Fuji sempai… les decía de cosas a las niñas que se acercaban a Tezuka... y el había dicho muchas cosas sin razón…

Fin Flash Back

Kaoru se sintió celoso cuando aquel rubio regreso después de un años, la verdad se veía bastante guapo…

Kei llego le pidió a Tezuka que le diera permiso a Sadaharu de salir de las practicas.. y increíblemente Tezuka accedió…

Su sangre hervía a mas no poder ese rubio de nuevo… maldición dijo por lo bajo… se sentía celoso…no podía hacer nada solo esperar como aquella vez… en que Sadaharu le dio preferencia al rubio….

Por que no simplemente actuaba como Fuji, cada que una chica se intentaba acercar a Tezuka.. el se le aventaba y besaba con todo el descaro… y Tezuka que hacia seguirlo…bueno jamás pensó eso del capitán…

La practica termino algo mas tempranos… el fue el ultimo en entrar a los vestidores se había perdido en sus pensamientos... hasta que una mano sobre su hombro le hizo saltar por el susto…

Kaoru no fue mi intención se escucho la voz de Sadaharu…

Ahh sempai eras tu… creí que estabas con... con Kei…

Sadaharu se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de Kaoru... inclino su cabeza y beso la frente del menor, por que crees que debería estar con el…

Pues yo creo que te gusta sempai… por eso regreso…

Pero yo ya estoy comprometido… Kaoru…

Kaoru… no estaba analizando las palabras de su sempai… el comprometido… no sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir… y con quien murmuro… un Kaoru con las voz entrecortada…

Sadaharu por su parte levando el rostro del menor tomándolo por la barbilla fue dejando pequeños besos en la mejilla para llegar hasta el oído del menor, con mi futura esposa que eres tu Kaoru…

Kaoru inmediatamente se sonrojo… como?

Lo recuerdas hace un año se lo advertiste a Kei, que tu serias mi esposa pues entonces yo no le veo razón alguna en salir con alguien mas cuando, mi esposa o mejor dicho mi futuro esposo es el chico mas lindo que eh visto…

Kaoru no tubo tiempo de decir nada, sus labios se encontraban siendo asaltados por otros mas hábiles, que le obligaban a dar paso..para que sus lenguas empezaran un bailes, que al principio fue tímido…y cada vez volviéndose mas salvaje…

Ya no solo eran esos pequeños besos salvajes… las manos de su sempai ya estaban mas allá de lo que debían de estar… sem… sempai… Kaoru traba de detener a su sempai…

Tranquilo Kaoru no te vos a lastimar… con estas ultimas palabras Sadaharu se deshacía de la ropa del menor… besando su cuello sus manos se posaron en la bien marca cintura de Kaoru… eres hermoso murmuro a la vez que baja besando el pecho del menor…

Kaoru se limitaba a dejar escapar un pequeños jadeos... cuando su sempai posaba su boca sobre sus pezón… mmmm ….

Sadaharu acabo por despojar totalmente a kaoru de su ropa… lo que el igual hizo… se sentó en el banquillo con kaoru mas que sonrojado sobres sus piernas…

Kaoru… siempre me has gustado… Sadaharu decía estas palabras mientras besaba el cuello del menor… que quedaría con marcas permanentes…

Sempai… eres mío... Kaoru le dijo antes de comenzar a besar de igual manera a Sadaharu… déjame verlos tus ojos… dijo en un sollozo…

Sadaharu.. se quito las gafas muestran esos hermosos ojos… contento pequeño…

Kaoru le regalo una sonrisa… si … se acerco hasta el odio de Inu... si te casaras conmigo…

Me has dicho… nuevamente Inu… claro que me casare con mi esposo… Sadaharu regreso sus atenciones a lo que había dejado pendiente… acariciar y recorrer el cuerpo de su koi…

Sadaharu introdujo dos dedos en kaoru….shhhh

Aggg …duele… sacalos… duele… sollozaba Kaoru… Inu le beso para calmar un poco ese dolor... tranquilo… por su parte Kaoru se aferro a los hombros de su sempai…

Inu comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Kaoru que empezó a emitir pequeños quejidos.. que pronto se convirtieron en jadeo…

Sadaharu saco sus dos dedos del interior de Kaoru… este hizo un mohín de disgusto… Sadaharu tomo los labios de kaoru… quieres continuar… pequeño..

Kaoru asintió sonrojad Inu le levanto un poco de sus piernas… Kaoru descendió lentamente… sobre el el pene erecto de su sempai… por momento dudo pero la forma en que lo sujetaba Sadaharu le despejo cualquier duda… mmm

Maldición fue lo único que escapo de sus labios antes de ser asaltados por Inu… sus lagrimas descendían por sus rojas mejillas.. era doloroso… duele… murmuro…

Con un leve movimiento de Kaoru, Sadaharu empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de kaoru no embestía muy profundo para que kaoru se acostumbrase al ritmo, pero la sorpresa se la llevo el mayor… cuando el menor aumentaba el ritmo.. subía y bajaba rápidamente dejado escapar unos gemidos tan fuertes… que hacían enloquecer al propio Sadaharu….

aaah, tu me vuelves loco… me haces tocar el cielo…

-no…!aaaah! dilo sempai….

- aaahh eres mi único esposo... ahhhh

uuggg, dime que me quieres….

Sadaharu embestía cada vez mas rápido a Kaoru…si te amo solo a ti…

aaahahh, aaaah!aaackkkk sadaharu! Con este ultimo gemido… Kaoru arqueo su espalda derramandose en el pecho de su sempai…..

-kaoru…yo… uuuggggghhhhh te amo…. Una embestida mas y Sadaharu se vino dentro de Kaoru que apretaba.., cada vez mas… ahhhh

Kaoru recargo su rostro… en el hombro de sempai… gracias..

Sadaharu… le abrazo… no debes agradecerme… nada… mi niño…

Bueno asi sucedió todo y estoy feliz… con mi esposo Sadaharu… hace un año nos casamos mis padres casi se mueren del infarto… y que decir de mis suegros… pero al final nos apoyaron…

Kaoru que escribes….

Nada vamos a dar un paseo….

Fin


End file.
